Girl from Dragon Urbs
by ErisElipseNui
Summary: To Dragon Urbs arrives Toa Light Moon in the company of a mysterious girl, Eris. Shortly thereafter begin to happen strange things. M for vulgarity and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The action of this story is happening three years after _Meet with the Past._**

* * *

The girl ran ahead. Fingers clutching the wound. Blood seeped between her fingers. She heard gasp and howl of black wolf-monsters. Terrified, she increased the tempo. Suddenly she stumbled and hit her head on a rock. She looked up. She saw the statue of black stone depicting a male figure with emerald eyes. The statue was overgrown with moss and ivy. Before the pedestal was a small altar with incense and a bowl of bread. Great Being?

- Help me - girl whispered feebly and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Light Moon was an older Toa of Plasma with the left, a mechanical arm and a Kanohi mask equipped with a special eyepiece (as in masks of Kopaka and Nuju). And even though he was in a fairly advanced age, he even don't thought to retire.

- The big wolf, yeah? - Light Moon weaved through the forest. He was wearing a coat and carrying a rifle energy. He was accompanied by Ko-Matoran, who lives in the area.

- I swear! - Said a villager - Black as tar and as big as pantheroid alpha.

- What it was doing? - Light Moon crouched in the bushes, and he used the optical viewfinder.

- It was sniffing. Looking for something - Matoran said quietly - He was near the clearing of the altar.

- Altar? - Toa said raising an eyebrow.

- We are close to the mountains - peasant reminded him - Shamans believe in the Great Spirits. Why not put the altars for them?

- There was one Great Spirit - noted Toa - And walked away.

- That's your opinion - peasant shrugged his shoulders - Shamans have their own philosophy about the world.

- Where is the altar?

Ko-Matoran pointed direction. Moon Light came into the clearing with a black stone statue. In the snow was lying girl with blue skin. She was bleeding.

- Fuck - he said. She was young. Has been recalled today. Probably had to end like most elemental children; as a battery for its creator. She was lucky. And a chance at life.

- Run to the healer! - he snapped to the Matoran - Fast, damn it!

The villager ran to the village. Light Moon took the girl into his arms. He saw three traces of the claws on her left eyelid. Carefully check if the eye is intact. Fortunately, there was not even a scratch.

- Do not worry, kid - whispered Toa - You'll be safe, I promise you that.

Then the girl woke up. Her pupils narrowed like a cat's, showing the color of the irises. They were blue-lilac with silvery flecks near the pupil.

- Who are you? - she wheezed. Her language was a clumsy, primitive version of Agori language with an admixture of some strange dialect. Dialect, which nobody used for over 1000 years. The cell memory or what?

- My name is Light Moon - Toa introduced himself - Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you.

- Light Moon - the girl repeated. Her accent has changed, it has become more contemporary - And what's my name?

- Yyyy... - Light Moon never had enough rich imagination to invent someone's name. In the end, something occurred to him - Eris. Your name is Eris.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months later... _

Transport barge had on board a lot of boxes of ammunition, grain and agricultural equipment. And also two passengers who traveled to Dragon Urbs, a city built on the ruins of a mysterious Dragon Temple. Toa Light Moon and Elementaless Eris sat at the stern of the barge and were enjoying the cruise.

- In the city live my friends - said Light Moon - You'll be in good hands, girl. A few ones are even at your age.

- They have three months? - Eris laughed.

- I was talking about biological age, not chronological - Moon Light rolled his eyes. During those three months, he realised that his protegee is incredibly malignant - Please, be nice. If you can.

- It's a moot point - the girl grinned, revealing her white fangs. Light Moon rolled his eyes.

* * *

For travelers waited a little welcoming committee, which included: Sand Prince (Raptor, Toa of Stone), Venetius (green Vortixx and impostor), Silverscream (Toa of Sound) and Selena (young, female Toa of Light).

- Light Moon, you old bastard! - Raptor smiled and hugged his old friend - And who is this lovely young lady?

- Her name's Eris - Light Moon introduced her - I took her three months ago.

- Nice to meet you, Miss - Raptor shook the girl's hand - Welcome to Dragon Urbs.

* * *

In the city was big moving. The merchants exchanged goods and trade information. Residents shopped and exchanged gossip. Some looked curiously at Eris.

- They stare - she whispered to Light Moon.

- Do not worry - old Toa advised her - Soon they cease.

- Are you sure? - asked Eris with rised eyebrow.

- Yes, Eri - Selena said - It's normal. With me it was the same.

- Okay... - Eris slightly pulled out. She noted that Selena's eyes shine when resting on the face of Eris.

* * *

_Meanwhile, deep in the jungle..._

Lady Satila Eclipse was sitting on her throne made of a black stone. On the seat was laying leopard's skin. She wore a dark blue armor with silver trimmings, black fur cape and tiara with black coral and moon stones. To the throne room came a tall, black Skakdi. Bowed low before the ruler.

- We brought another batch of slaves, my lady - reported - Whole village.

- That's good - Eclipse grinned. Suddenly her skull pierced the stinging pain. She hissed and touched her forehead. Skakdi moved to help his misteress, but she pushed him - Get out!

The soldier quickly fled from the throne room, leaving his lady alone. Eclipse got up and walked unsteadily to the glass-fronted cabinets with potions. She took out a bottle of green liquid and took a long sip. Mixture was bitter and disgusting. Eclipse grimaced.

- Satila ... - in the darkness of the room a male appeared - We have a problem. Child survived.

- But... - Eclipse shuddered - She has lost too much blood. She was powerless. She could not survive.

- And yet - Shadow narrowed his red eyes - We have something to do with it.

- Naturally, my master - Eclipse bowed. Shadow smiled and put chin of woman. Eclipse looked into the eyes of her lord.

- If you not let me down, the prize will not miss you - assured Shadow - Now tell me, my beauty, what with our guest?

- He is in the dungeon, deep underground, but... we can not take that away from him.

- Do not worry, Sati, **I** take care him.

Chamber filled with two evilly laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Eris' room was not big, but cozy. The girl started to pull out from the backpack her stuff. She hadn't many things. Vial of serum, clipped bird's wing, shuriken, an iron spike, jacket, shell and notebook with pencil. Eris wrote: _Dragon Urbs, the first day. I met friends of LM. They are nice. Finally, I have my own room._

Then she lay down on the bed and fell asleep. For over a month she was not so comfortable.

* * *

Shadow surrounded his prisoner. He had no body, so it was no feat. The prisoner was a Glatorian, but more slender than the type, male representatives of this race. He had gray skin and blue eyes. His hands were cuffed above his head. He stood taut like a string. From his wounds blood was leaking.

- I see that Sati has used her skillful hands - chuckled Shadow - She is a talented, is not she?

- Stuff yourself - the prisoner spat on the ground. Shadow hit him in the face.

- Be polite - snapped butcher - We're talking about a lady.

- Lady? Where? Please, tell me that you don't think about Eclipse - chuckled prisoner. He earned a blow to the stomach.

- You're starting to annoy me, my dear - hissed shadow - Before I pick your little treasure, I'll give you pain.

- Your "skillful" Sati has already done - snapped prisoner - Let it go.

- No - replied the Shadow - You owe me. During the Battle of Bara Magna You nearly destroyed me. You have to pay off the debt. With interest, Brother...

The knife cut the skin and tendons of the stomach. The prisoner screamed in pain. Blood ran down his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satila Eclipse was preparing something in her alchemical laboratory. With a glass jar of a silver emulsion pulled out a silver butterfly. Insect was stiff. Eclipse touched its head. From the tip of her finger came out blue mist. Butterfly began to move.

- Fly - whispered female Toa - Keep an eye on the girl.

Shadow stepped into the lab. He had smell of fresh blood. For a moment he watched at Eclipse, and then hugged her tightly. He began to slide out armor of the Satila's body.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning it rained. Eris woke up with a terrible migraine, as if she drank too much alcohol. But yesterday she drank nothing. In addition, she had a sick dream about butterflies in a sea of blood, in which she was drowning.

- No more ghost stories - she promised herself and went to the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth and went to the kitchen, where the Light Moon was preparing breakfast. One of the dishes had the smell of fish.

- Is that what I think is it? - asked Eris licking her lips. Her tongue was forked, like a reptile's.

- Yes - confirmed Toa of Plasma - Call the rest.

After a while at the kitchen table sat all the inhabitants of the house (including Silverscream and his girlfriend, Urraca who was Elemental of Sound). Everyone started to eat away breakfast. Only Selena looked suspiciously at orange, translucent balls. She turned one in her fingers and sniffed.

- What is it? - She asked.

- Dish very popular over the sea - said Light Moon - Fish eggs.

Selena turned green and put the ball into the bowl.

- I'm not hungry - she gasped and ran away.

- Our Sele is a vegetarian, she doesn't eat meat or anything that comes from animals - said Sand Prince. Eris and Light Moon had embarrassed faces.

- Toa! - to house came Matoran, serving in the city guard - I'm sorry to bother you, but it is important. Turaga expects you in the infirmary.

* * *

Turaga of the city looked bleak at Light Moon. Light Moon looked at injured Matoran in bed.

- It's impossible - said Toa of Plasma - Skakdi and Skrall have their own problems, now they don't need slaves.

- Maybe they do inventories? - suggested Silverscream.

- Sure - snorted Eris - Inventories for the winter.

Matoran suddenly awoke and looked at the Eris. Then he got an attack of hysteria.

* * *

- What do you think happened to him? - Selena cocked her head, when they left the infirmary.

- God knows - grumbled Eris. At the same time she had a bad feeling. Suddenly she felt sick. She fell to the ground. Voices and light receded more and more, until finally the mind of Eris plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

_She stated that she stood on a flat rock protruding from the black water. Around her was full of gray, dense fog. It was cold. Suddenly the mist before her became a cloud of fire. Eris covered her face with her hand. In the fire appeared Dragon Urbs. She saw its population. Dead. And then she saw a woman in a black coat and dark blue armor. This one who tried to kill her. She held in her hand the head of Light Moon._

_- **NOOOOOO!**_


End file.
